Jitters
by Madame Atomic Bomb
Summary: Anna gets wedding night jitters. Kristanna smutlet!


"Promise you won't laugh!" Anna said, peeking around the edge of the dressing screen separating her from the rest of the bedroom. Her red-gold hair was undone and lay along her back and shoulders in what she hoped were a pleasing fashion, and not her usual knotted curtain.

"I promise!" came Kristoff's reply. She saw him sitting on the edge of her—no, _their_ bed!—with his shirt off. Her knees felt like water all of a sudden as she stared at his barrel chest, downy with blonde hair and chiseled. A stupid grin crossed her face as she straightened and tugged at the silk and lace confection draping her lithe frame.

She hesitated though, her bare toes digging into the carpet as she gnawed on her lower lip. What if he didn't like it?

"Anna? Are you coming?"

"Yeah," she said with a high-pitch tremble in her voice. She peeked out around the edge of the dressing screen again, glanced at her wedding dress, which she'd left in a puddle of fabric on the floor, wishing for a moment that she could put it back on.

_I'm being stupid_, she thought to herself. _I've been waiting for so long and now I can't even let him see me in my nightie…_

She took a deep breath and steeled herself, then stepped out from behind the screen. As she did, her foot got tangled in the train of her wedding dress on the floor and she stumbled, knocking the screen over with a bang.

"Whoops!" she declared, catching herself on the dress mannequin as Kristoff shot off of the end of the bed and crossed the room in four short strides.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah! No, I just…tripped…" she said, trailing off as she looked up into his brown eyes. There was a high flush in his cheeks and his blonde hair fell across his forehead in thick slashes. She felt a distinct thrill go through her as his wide, strong hands caught her by the waist and set her on her feet. "Sorry."

"It's all right. Uh…you look… _Wow_," Kristoff said, a glassy gleam in his eye as he stared down at the nightie she'd bought just for this occasion. The silky white sheath was indecently see-through, with lace at the low neckline and the hem. Kristoff's easy smile spread, lopsided as he breathed out a little. "I mean, _wow_…"

"You…you like it?"

"Yeah," he said with encouraging force and bent to claim her mouth with an enthusiastic press. His kiss was smooth, hungry…so unlike any of the others he'd given her.

Well…except for that afternoon in the barn a month ago, when their kisses had grown wild, out of control and he'd laid her down in the fresh straw, and his fingers had slid beneath the hem of her dress, up her thighs and beneath her underwear…

The very thought sent delicious little fingers of lust swarming through her and she lifted up off of her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms tightened around her as his hot, hard kiss made promises against hers lips. He made a deeply guttural sound as her breasts crushed to his chest, and the vibrations of it echoed through her, smashing through the jitters that had plagued her. He tasted like chocolate cake and wine and _Kristoff._

When he drew back, his warm breath stirring against her lips, she found that she was breathless, a warm flush rising in her cheeks. Their eyes met for one hot, intense moment, and then they both giggled, as excitable as schoolchildren, caught in the needs of each other's bodies.

Then, without warning, Kristoff scooped her up in his arms, one hand under her knees, the other around her back. She squealed, giggling and gasping as she clutched his neck.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the bed…" he answered, as she leaned into his neck and placed a kiss just below his ear. He stiffened for a moment, letting out a ragged breath. She smiled to herself and kissed him again, lingering, her fingers playing in the hair on the nape of his neck.

He made another rough sound and then set her down on the bed, but she wouldn't let go, tugging him up and across her body. He put one knee on the bed, bracing himself above her. Anna lifted up, kissing him with searing precision.

Their bodies moved into each other's, hungry and willing, yearning. Kristoff's work-roughened hands glided along her sides and then captured her breasts with a gentle squeeze that shocked a moan out of her. She felt him smile against her mouth, one of his knees pushing hers open.

His hand left her breasts, and she felt disappointment crash and burn through her for a moment, but the feeling disappeared completely when he tugged at the hem of her nightie, drawing it up her thighs.

She reached down, helping him pull it up, exposing her slender thighs, and the fact that she wasn't wearing any underthings beneath the nightie. Kristoff made another sound as his fingers slipped up her hip and flattened there for one possessive moment. Then he sat back on his heels with an exhale, as if only now realizing that she was naked beneath the nightie.

His eyes rounded and his mouth formed a soft 'o' of surprise. A blush hit her cheeks and she flamed furiously.

He noticed her reaction and leaned back over her. "You're embarrassed?"

"No!" she said quickly and then bit down on her lip. "Well…I've just never been naked with anyone before…"

"I haven't either!" He made a face and then backpedaled. "Well, okay…I was raised by trolls who believed nudity was good for the soul and spent most of my summers as a kid stark naked in the forest, eating berries, but I've never been naked with…with…"

"Your wife?" she offered tentatively and he grinned.

"Yeah… You don't have to be embarrassed. I love you," he said, softening. He bent over her and kissed the tip of her nose as he sank between her knees. His kisses came slowly, lingering on every inch of her face and neck. Shivers delighted her as they dipped and spun along her skin. She pulled him down between her thighs, reveling in the warm, heavy weight of him.

Slowly, in little increments, they undressed each other, mouths lingering each other, fingers sliding along responsive flesh.

Her fingers found him, hard, thick, veined and throbbing with desire. Desire for her. It made her breathless, with excitement and nervousness and a million other emotions she hardly dared sort out at the moment. His cock pressed into her inner thigh, making promises she hoped he intended to keep.

When he moved down her body, drawing her nipples into his mouth one by one, it was all she could do to keep from spontaneously combusting.

But that was nothing compared to the inferno he created when he buried his face between her legs. She could only clutch at the sheets, his hair, his hands as his tongue teased her into insensible desire. She'd thought nothing could feel as good as his fingers had that afternoon in the barn.

She'd been wrong. So wonderfully wrong…

When she shattered, it was with a shouted, giggling exclamation. She wrenched Kristoff's head up and kissed his wet lips, tumbling them backward into the bed as she tackled him. Her awkward limbs flailed, but he didn't seem to mind. His wide hands gripped her hips, pushing her back along the thick ridge of his cock. She gasped as she felt him slide along her wet flesh. Her hips ground back and forth and she watched the tormented expression on his face. Finally he couldn't seem to take her teasing any longer. He rolled them over again, kissed her with a fierceness that bordered on uncontrolled.

When he entered her, he did it slowly, gently, as if afraid to hurt her. She clutched him, lost in the shivers of delight that rolled through her in waves. And when he moved within her, she felt herself rising to meet him. He breathed into her neck, shaking a little, and she soothed him, landing kisses along his brow and on the tip of his nose.

Kristoff made love to her slowly, like a fire building toward a raging inferno.

If her sister was a creature of ice and snow, then Anna must surely be made of fire and light. Everything inside of her was ablaze. Kristoff's mouth set off little fireworks along her neck as he rubbed his rough cheek along hers, his mouth drawing heavily on her pulse point. Her hands sank into his hair, and played along the muscles of his back as his hips rolled against hers, faster and faster until the friction between them unleashed a hellstorm of pleasure they both shared.

He moaned out her name as he stiffened above her, coming with a steady pulse of his hips. Anna's mouth clamped onto his wide shoulder, the salty taste of his skin flooding her mouth as orgasm blind-sided her. Her head buzzed and she realized she'd nearly been hyperventilating. She gasped, breathing in the scent of their lovemaking.

Everything was warm and wet. Kristoff's body was solid and heavy above hers. He pulled away from her neck and stared down into her face. His hair was mussed, cheeks red with exertion, sweat glistening on his upper lip.

"Oh my…" she breathed and he grinned, pushing her now-tangled hair out of her face. "That was…"

"Yeah…" he said, nodding. He bent and kissed her again.

She hoped he never stopped.

_(end)_


End file.
